Some Things Never Change
by Lorilozz
Summary: Nathan has always been ‘the one that got away’, so when he shows up out of the blue, Haley doesn’t know what is going to happen - except that she’s still in love with him and even though everything is different, some things never change.


**Title:** Some Things Never Change

**Author:** Lori

**Summary:** Nathan has always been 'the one that got away', so when he shows up out of the blue, Haley doesn't know what is going to happen… except that she's still in love with him and even though everything is different, some things never change.

**Author's Note:** I really don't know where this idea came from! I was supposed to be working on one of my chapter fics this weekend... but this happened instead. Thank you to _Dawn_ for inspiring me to write some smut and to Di for being an awesome beta for me… again.

* * *

Haley pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and took a much needed sip of hot coffee before getting back to the task at hand. Her current job was packing up boxes of assorted food, clothing and gifts to be distributed to families who couldn't afford to celebrate Christmas the way most people took for granted.

She could imagine Taylor rolling her eyes at her if she could see what she was up to. She'd worked her ass off through college and law school, finally becoming a junior partner at prestigious law firm in New York and rather than taking her first real holiday in all that time at a tropical resort or on a cruise-ship or sightseeing throughout Europe, she'd committed herself to helping out at a local youth centre which was ridiculously understaffed over the holiday period.

She'd become involved with the shelter through her work with the Big Sister program. Once a fortnight she would spend time with Casey, a young girl who unfortunately didn't have a very stable home life and had gotten herself into some minor legal trouble a couple of years earlier. In a life that revolved around work, work and more work, Haley took great pleasure in her time with Casey and any other time she lent a hand at the shelter. Even though she'd become a lawyer to help people, somehow she always felt like she accomplished a lot more working with her friends at the shelter than she did in any courtroom. She'd achieved the dreams she set out accomplish and while she was proud, there was a nagging feeling of discontent within her… like something was missing.

"Haley James?"

Surprised to hear her name spoken with such familiarity and in a voice she'd know anywhere, she spun around quickly and could not stop her mouth from gaping at the sight that greeted her.

"Hey, it is you!"

Before she could utter a word, she was lifted up in a big bear hug and spun around until she was almost dizzy. When her feet touched the ground, she was thankful for the big, strong hands that gripped her waist. It was hard to tell if she had trouble standing from the dizziness or the sheer shock of being confronted with her past. Composing herself, she smiled widely and shook her head in wonder.

"Nathan Scott. What on earth are you doing here?"

He was staring at her so intensely that she wondered if he'd even heard her question. Looking into his eyes was like going back in time. He was the only man she'd ever truly loved. Maybe it was the fact that they'd known each since college or maybe it was just some unexplainable connection, but no one had ever lived up to her expectations of a partner… expectations that had been set by Nathan.

"I live just a few blocks over and I came to drop off some stuff for the food drive."

He lived a few blocks away? They hadn't spoken in a long time, probably close to eight years now and she'd assumed he was still back in North Carolina… probably married with kids.

"You're working here?" he asked curiously. It would have seemed odd considering he'd known her dream of being a lawyer. Her acceptance into a New York law school was a big part of the reason for their break up at the end of college. He'd been offered an amazing opportunity to join a well known advertising agency, something that he couldn't pass up and he'd stayed in North Carolina while she'd travelled interstate to start law school. She figured they both thought deep down that they would somehow find their way back to each other. Unfortunately it hadn't ever worked out for them.

"Just over the holidays. They're a bit understaffed at the moment and I had some time off work, so I figured why not help out, you know?"

Nathan nodded as though he understood. He'd always teased her when they were together about her mission to save the world and how she couldn't say no to a good cause.

The two of them stood smiling at each other for some time before Haley realized some of the other workers were smirking at her smugly and whispering. It was a common joke amongst her friends here that she needed to find herself a man and they were no doubt wondering who this hunk was standing before her. Because he was definitely still a hunk. If anything, he'd grown more handsome at thirty than he'd been at nineteen when they'd first met during their second year of college.

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she tried to hide her blush. How could she still have such a strong reaction to this man after all this time? After being held by him for only moments, her body had reacted with a knowing… like it was telling her she belonged there and had to get back into his arms as soon as possible. Years ago she might have tried to deny her feelings, but she knew herself well enough now to know that Nathan would always be the one that got away. She would always love him. Just one look into the deepest blue eyes she'd ever known and Haley knew that not only did she still love him, she was still in love with him. That was dangerous. Her heart had broken when they'd ended their five year relationship after college and she'd almost flunked out of her first semester of law school, before pulling herself together. Then there'd been that disastrous meeting five years ago… there's nothing like having your biggest desire handed to you out of the blue and then losing it just as quickly.

Haley had been home to help her parents celebrate their wedding anniversary. Both of her parents had always adored Nathan Scott, from the very first time she'd introduced them to him. So she probably shouldn't have been quite so shocked that they'd invited him to their party… or that they'd failed to tell her about it. She'd had no idea until she'd locked eyes with him when he arrived.

That had been three years after they'd split up and although they'd had the occasional phone conversation and written a letter here and there, their communication had eventually stopped. She wasn't sure what had happened on his side, but she'd found it too difficult to talk to him, to hear his voice or read his words without her heart breaking all over again so she'd stopped calling and writing and so had he.

That night when they'd come face to face in her parents' home, things had seemed to fall back into place. They'd talked and danced and laughed and at the end of the night, she'd driven with him back to his place a few towns over, not far from where they'd gone to school. That night had been so very special and it had brought back every feeling she'd ever had for him and all the dreams she'd had about them having a future… but she'd been on a campaign to making junior partner at her firm and Nathan had just started his own agency with a friend from college who he couldn't just abandon… so once again without even having to discuss it they knew there was no way to compromise. Having to leave him again had been more painful the second time around but thankfully she'd had her focus on making partner and she manage to distract herself from the pain.

Clearing her throat as she pushed the painful memories to the back of her mind, Haley gestured toward the half full box she'd been working on. "I should probably get back to it."

"Sure. What time do you finish? Maybe we could grab a bite to eat after. I'd love to catch up." he asked.

"Oh, not until all of these boxes are filled." Rather than feeling relieved to escape his nearness and the turbulent emotions it caused, she felt a deep pang of regret. Was this one meeting going to be enough to sustain her? She knew it was dangerous to want more from him, whether it be a few more minutes of conversation or a night of passion… but she couldn't help what she wanted.

"Could you use an extra set of hands?" he asked with a determined grin. "You'd finish quicker and then you'd have time for dinner with me."

Haley considered turning him down, the logical part of her brain was screaming at her to do just that, but then he reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at her with a warmth that brought relief from the numbing cold. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Nathan smiled widely and pulled her into a quick hug. Ignoring the enthusiastic whispers around them, Haley hugged him back and tried not to sigh too loudly. Pulling away, she felt the loss of body heat and had to stop herself from grabbing him. She'd be lucky if she got through the evening without making a fool of herself.

"Put me to work, boss."

~*~

"Thanks again for all of your help, Nathan. Things are pretty crazy at the shelter right now… I don't know what time I would have gotten away from there. You were filling three boxes to every one of mine! We might have to convince you to help out more often."

Nathan smiled and bit into a French fry off his plate. "If it means I get to spend more time with beautiful ladies, then no convincing needed."

Rolling her eyes to hide the pleasure she felt at his flirting, Haley threw one of her fries at him. "Enough sucking up to the boss, Scott."

Nathan had taken her to a little diner just a block away from the shelter. She knew the place well and often brought Casey there for meals when they hung out. Her worries about things being awkward between them once they were alone had proven completely unfounded. They'd talked non-stop about their old friends, caught each other up on what was going on with their families and even reminisced a little about the good times they'd had as a couple.

"So you got sick of the advertising game?" she asked, taking a sip of her thick shake.

Nathan nodded. "More than half of the products or services we were advertising were bullshit and I got sick of the lies. Making people believe they need something completely useless like a goldfish comb… well it got old."

"A goldfish comb?" she spluttered, almost choking on her shake.

"Uh-huh. Don't you know that it's important to clean goldfish scales to prevent build up of bacteria which could possibly lead to cancer." He said sarcastically. "It was when we got the request to do that campaign that I knew I needed a career change. Adam bought out my half of the business and I went back to school."

"Really? Wow! That's so great, Nathan. What did you study?"

"Web design. I figured I could use my design skills from college to help create some cool websites and so that's what I do now. It's a job that allows me to work from anywhere… so most of the time that means on my home computer in pajamas." He chuckled.

"You don't still have those frog pajamas do you?" she joked remembering the blue flannelette pajamas with the bright green frogs she'd given him as a joke and was shocked when he gave her a sheepish look. "Oh my God! You can't possibly still have those! I bought those for your birthday the first year we were together and you wore them whenever I stayed over just to annoy me and prove the joke had backfired. How are they still even wearable?"

"Well, I didn't say I still wear them… but I still have them. They're special… a gift from someone important to me."

Flushing at the sentiment of his words, she took another sip of her drink before steering the conversation back to his work.

"Well it's great that you're doing something you love. Even if it is kind of unexpected. Do you remember the time you threatened to throw my laptop out of my dorm window?! You used to curse technology any chance you got in college."

"Funny how much time can change people… and how some things never change." He said softly, and she knew he was thinking about her and the two of them. As individuals they'd grown and changed so much, but sitting here together it was like nothing had changed. They'd always had this ability to sit and talk for hours and it was something she'd missed and never been able to find with any of her boyfriends since.

It had been this way since their very first date. Glancing around the diner, she realized that they'd gone somewhere very similar that night. After being introduced by a mutual friend, Nathan had wasted no time in asking her out. She'd been single for the first year and a half of college, intent on making good grades to get into the law school she wanted. Boys had seemed like an unnecessary distraction from her plans and while her first inclination was always to turn any potential suitors down, it hadn't been an option with Nathan. She'd said yes and the next evening he took her to see a movie, something that was popular at the time, but bored her to tears… not that she'd paid much attention to the movie. She'd been too intent on focusing on the feel of Nathan's large hand holding hers, his slightly calloused fingers stroking her soft skin. Half way through the movie he'd turned to her with that irresistible smirk of his and asked if she wanted to leave and get something to eat. He'd much rather talk to her than sit through the rest of the movie for another hour.

She'd anticipated him taking her to some trendy restaurant like the one's her friends went to on dates where the food would have some weird name and portion sizes would leave her starving for a hamburger afterwards, but she was pleasantly surprised when he'd taken her to a small diner on the other side of town from campus. She'd never been there before but he promised her the burgers were to die for.

"What if I wanted a salad?" she'd asked him wryly, feeling the urge to tease him.

"You don't eat just salads. You like burgers." He said with a confidence that had surprised her but which she grew to know was just a part of who he was. She'd always found it sexy as hell.

"Have you been asking about me?" she joked, wondering how he had come across the information.

"No. I've been watching you... and I know you love a good burger."

Her eyes had widened with surprise. "When?"

"All semester. I noticed you a few months ago… you're hard to miss, Haley James." He'd added huskily, smirking when he saw her blush. "Anyway, I saw how you always blew off any guys showing an interest so I figured I'd wait until the perfect moment to make my move… and last night was it."

She knew with any other guy she'd be turned off by the thought they'd been watching her and the cockiness that he knew he'd eventually get a date with her… but her stomach was too busy fluttering at the thought that this sexy boy who she was insanely attracted to had been waiting to ask her out. Things like that didn't happen to her. They happened to other girls like her popular older sister, Taylor, but never to her.

That had been the start … of everything. They'd been practically inseparable from that moment. At first she'd struggled to find time for both her studies and her boyfriend, mainly because she always wanted to be with him, but he understood how important her goal of law school was so he kept her on track. He would help her study when they were together and make sure she had plenty of time alone to keep on top of things. He had made loving him so damn easy that she'd been in love before she'd known what hit her. The next two years had been the happiest of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked as he noticed her staring off into space.

"I was just reminiscing." She said softly with a shy smile.

"I do it all the time." He said unashamedly admitting that she was often in his thoughts.

Feeling a little adrift, and unsure of how to deal with this intimacy between them, she changed the subject and went on to tell him about her sister who was likely to be the person who had changed the most unexpectedly since they last time they'd met.

"I can't believe your sister is married with three kids and runs a day care centre." Nathan laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Taylor managed to surprise the hell out of everyone."

"Not you , though. Everyone knew you'd achieve your goal, Hales."

Haley looked up from her plate at the softly spoken words and the endearment she hadn't heard from anyone in a long time. She wasn't sure how to respond. She knew it was a compliment; that he was proud of her for doing what she set out to do since high school… but part of her wondered if there was any resentment there. God knew she'd always felt a bit of guilt and regret mingled in with her happiness regarding her success. If she hadn't been so driven and determined to follow her career goals then she and Nathan might be living very different lives right now. She might even be in Taylor's place, living the life of the happily married wife and mother. A pang of longing hit her as she imagined her and Nathan as part of a family.

"Yeah, well sometimes you realize that goals aren't the same as dreams. They're just one part of getting what will make you truly happy."

Reaching across the table, Nathan took one of her hands in his. "Are you happy, Hales?"

Hesitating, she wondered if she should be honest with him. If she could. But there was still a small amount of self-preservation within her that wouldn't let her bare her soul to him. "Mostly." She replied with a shrug. "I think no matter how happy you are, there's always something else that you can yearn for."

"And what do you yearn for?" he asked huskily, his thumb rubbing over her palm, the movement both relaxing her and sending her heart rate soaring. The look in his eyes was unfathomable… the usual deep blue, almost black. She recognized that look and as she felt her temperature rise and the first swell of desire pool in her womb, she knew she was feeling the same way. She'd never been good at hiding her emotions and she knew that Nathan could see the returned look of want in her own eyes.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he pulled his wallet out of the tight fit of his jeans and threw some notes onto the table. Standing up from his chair, their hands still joined, Nathan pulled her along until they were back out in the crisp cold of a New York winter. Pulling her into the alley a few doors down, Nathan pushed her back against the wall, cupped her face with both hands and claimed her mouth with his.

The feel of his tongue entering her mouth with deliberate thrusts ended any thoughts she had of pulling away. No matter how much she feared the consequences, this was what she wanted. He was what she wanted. She wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his messy black hair, taking delight in the moan he emitted at her touch.

She'd had a number of boyfriends over the years, but not one of them had made her feel a quarter of the passion that Nathan ignited within her. They were making out uncontrollably in an alleyway not far from a busy street and rather than stopping, she was running her hands along his back, his chest and his wonderfully firm ass. Nathan wasn't any better in the control stakes, caressing her breasts and ass through her clothing. She felt his hand lift her leg up and his hand ran along the inside of her thigh, burning her through the thin fabric of her tights.

Mentally cursing the freezing temperatures for making her wear so much clothing, she was shocked when she heard a rip and a sudden burst of cool air on her thigh. Pulling back from the kiss she looked up at him, dazed and completely fucking turned on.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have done that." Nathan winced a little realizing he may have gone too far.

Pushing away all thoughts of propriety, Haley, kissing him quickly, letting him know it was okay and then shocked him by asking "Do you have protection?"

It wasn't easy to shock Nathan. Never had been, but she'd managed it now if the way his eyebrows raised measurably was any indication. She saw him swallow tightly and nod his head.

Pulling her leg back from around his hip, she took his hand and walked further down the alley behind a large stack of crates which would shield them from view of anyone walking by. She could see the mixture of excitement and caution on his face, and knew she was going to have to take the lead. Nathan would never do anything that might make her uncomfortable and he'd have to know she really wanted this before he'd go ahead. Reaching out for his jacket, she pulled him closer before letting her hand fall lower to the belt looped through his jeans.

Never taking her eyes off his, she undid the buckle before going to work on the button and zipper of his pants. She barely held back a smirk of satisfaction as she saw his eyes darken even more and his breath hitch as she ran the back of her fingers along the length of him, already hard and ready for action, separated only by the satin of his boxers. After pushing down his pants and lowering the band of his boxers, his hot erection sprang free and she almost purred at the sight. Wrapping her small hand around him, she moved slowly, and smiled as he closed his eyes with a groan. God, she loved his cock. Not just the fact that it was bigger than any other man's she'd known, but he fit her perfectly, hitting all the right spots when he filled her.

"Condom?" she asked huskily, holding out her hand.

Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality and his eyes snapped open. Leaning down, he pulled his wallet from his jeans and withdrew the foil package, handing it to her and dropping his wallet to the ground, seemingly unwilling to bother with such a triviality at a time like this. Just as she was about to open the wrapping, his hand caught her wrist.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. His look was searching and she knew that he'd let things stop right here if she wanted them too no matter how ready he was. She loved that about him. He'd always been so thoughtful of her and her needs. At times like this, it could be damn annoying though.

"I want you." she said clearly, without hesitation and moaned as he leaned down to kiss her hungrily. God, but the man kissed like the devil. Reaching between them she grasped him in her hand and placed the condom on, rolling it down his shaft, never breaking their kiss.

Haley felt his hands hiking her skirt up her thighs, before locating the rip in her stockings and making it larger until she felt the cool air hit her drenched panties. The sensation was so erotic she thought she might come on the spot. The feel of his warm fingers against the edging of her panties sent a surge of excitement running through her and she arched into his hand just before he slipped beneath the material and touched her where she wanted it most.

"God, you're so wet." He whispered against her lips as he circled the swollen nub that cried out for his attention.

"Now, Nathan." She demanded, lifting her leg to wrap around him, bringing him closer. His hands went to her ass and lifted her higher and adjusted her to rest against his forearm. She immediately locked her legs around his waist and as he placed a steadying hand against the bricks behind them, she grabbed his cock and placed him at her entrance. When he didn't move to enter her, she looked up into his eyes and saw him waiting for something. His expression was filled with lust, and longing and love… no it couldn't be that. Tenderness, perhaps? Whatever his expression, it melted her defenses and she felt herself falling even more in love with him than she'd ever been. It didn't matter that he was about to take her in an alley after not having spoken for years. It didn't matter that there was no future for them. All that mattered was that she needed to feel him inside of her. She needed to feel complete for the first time since she'd last been with him.

"I love you." she whispered involuntarily and before she could comprehend what she'd done, Nathan was spurred into action. He thrust into her forcefully and they both groaned at the sensation. He repeated the action, entering her hard and fast, his tongue invading her mouth, demanding surrender . They'd made love more times than she could possibly count, but it had never been like this. There was a sense of desperation of urgency and need that drove them to some new level of passion. The feel of the hard wall against her back was punishing but she didn't care… it almost added another dimension to the experience. It was raw and primal… and fucking at its best.

"Haley. Oh God, baby."

She heard him mutter her name over and over as well other things she couldn't decipher. The pleasure was too intense to concentrate on anything else.

All too soon she felt herself coming close to climax and as she felt his body tense she knew he was just as close. Grinding against him, she felt her clit explode with white heat and her body convulsed as her orgasm washed over her, leaving her a quivering, breathless mess. With just one more thrust Nathan followed her into oblivion and groaned against her neck as his cock pulsed within her.

"Holy shit." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her throat. "That was amazing. God I've missed you."

As she dropped to the ground and straightened her clothing, Haley felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was being overwhelmed by the experience, the embarrassment of telling this man that she loved him so many years after they broke up or if it was knowing the hurt that would come when they would walk away from each other again. She watched him pull his own clothing back into place and grab his wallet off the ground. The situation should have felt weird and awkward and maybe a little bit shameful, but it didn't. Like everything about her and Nathan, it felt right.

When he straightened, Nathan saw the tears welling in Haley's eyes even as she tried to hide them. He reached out and tipped her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "Hey, hey… what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No." she responded with a small smile and a shake of her head. "Um… about what I said. I didn't… I mean that was..."

"Hales." He said softly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hair. God, she didn't know if this was worse than a bad reaction. At least if he laughed or told her not be ridiculous she could summon some anger or another emotion that would guard her heart and her pride, but when he held her like this if felt too much like pity. That was something she couldn't deal with. She pushed at him, fighting her way out of his arms.

"Don't. Please don't, Nathan. You don't have to say or do anything. I know it's crazy and insane and… well, I can't take it back, so let's just forget I said anything okay?"

She could feel him watching her as she scuffed the toe of her boot along the ground. She wanted to flee but that wouldn't be fair. After everything between them over the years she couldn't just run away. He meant to much to her to be so cowardly.

"Look, I don't expect you to say anything."

"What if I want to?"

Looking up at him she could see him smiling at her tenderly and her heart flipped in her chest. Mortification warred with hope and she watched him warily as he moved closer and took her hands in his.

"It is crazy… what you said." Haley pulled her hands from his and glared at him, her glare turning murderous as he chuckled and then implored. "Just listen."

Folding her arms across her chest she looked at him impatiently, wondering if he had any idea how much her heart was breaking while he stood there and acted so calm and collected.

"It is crazy… but so is pretending to run into someone so you can see them after three years of having no contact."

Haley's eyes widened in surprise at his confession. He nodded as if to assure her that he was in fact referring to his showing up at the shelter that day. She was astounded at the news and felt as though a swarm of butterflies had made a home of her stomach.

"But even that's not as crazy as a guy moving to New York for a chance to be with the woman he's been in love with for the past eleven years."

"What? Nathan…" Haley could barely believe what she was hearing. His words were so sincere and the way he looked at her so openly as though baring his soul confirmed that he was speaking the truth.

Struggling for speech, she swallowed against the tears that were forming again. "You're right. That is crazy." She whispered, her lower lip trembling with emotion.

Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her softly. "Haley James, I am crazy in love with you. You've always been it for me. God, when we broke up it almost killed me. I've tried to move on for years, but it felt as though I was living my life like some rehearsal for when I got you back so that I could start living again for real."

Reaching out to cup her cheek, he swiped tenderly at a few errant tears with his thumb. "I came to New York hoping to get a chance to spend time with you and work my way back into your life… to make you love me again the way that I've always loved you."

"I do!" she exclaimed urgently before kissing him with hungry desperation. She had to make him see it had been the same way for her. How was it possible for two people so madly in love with each other to live apart for so long? What a waste!

"I've never stopped loving you, Nathan. I felt like a part of me had died when our relationship ended. Every time I've achieved success in my career I've felt pain at knowing that my career was a huge wedge in driving us apart. I'm proud of what I've done and I don't regret following my dreams… but I'll always regret what happened between us. No matter how fulfilled I've felt in life, there's always something missing when you're not around. When we spent that night together after my parents' anniversary it was the happiest I'd been in years… and then the most miserable I'd been afterwards. Having you with me again made me realize how empty my life was and having to go without you again after that was so… God, Nathan it hurt so bad."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault that things didn't work out. We both had paths to follow. Either one of us could have changed our plans… but we knew that we'd always wonder. There would have been nothing worse than us staying together and one of us growing to resent the other for holding them back. We did the right thing, Haley, I honestly believe that. Don't you?"

When she didn't answer he looked into her eyes and smiled tenderly, cupping her face with a gentleness that shattered her composure. She felt her eyes welling up again, finding it hard to believe that any of this was happening.

"How can you not believe it was the right thing… when we've found each other again? We've become successful and reached our goals separately… and now we have a chance to make new goals and follow new dreams… together."

"Nathan? Do you mean that? You really want…" she couldn't think of a word that would encompass what a future together would mean to her. It was everything.

"Everything." He finished for her. "I want everything with you. Everything we ever talked about. The house, the kids… even the stupid-ass ugly hairless cat you've always wanted." He added with a pretend shudder of disgust which made her laugh. "We can have it now, Hales. All of it."

Her burst of laughter was filled with pure joy. "I was only joking about the hairless cat, you idiot. I know how much they freak you out." She said remembering how, for her sake, he'd always pretended to be okay with the idea of her getting them a pet that looked like some kind of mutant rodent with enormous ears. His words.

She swiped at her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, sighing as his tongue traced the seam of her lips before entering her mouth in a gentle exploration. It felt like a homecoming.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. "So what do you say, Haley James?"

"Are you proposing to me in an alley?" she laughed, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Baby, it wouldn't matter where we were… I'm not taking the chance of losing you again. If I have to make you mine in an alley, then so be it."

"I've always been yours." She promised, smiling as she saw his eyes gleam with possessiveness and satisfaction at her words.

"So you'll marry me?" he asked warily as if not believing it.

"Yes, Nathan. I will marry you. I still want everything with you… more than ever."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Nathan picked her up and twirled her around. "I'm going to make you so happy, Hales. I promise."

"I don't think it's possible to be happier than I am right now" she said with a giggle of happiness.

"Oh, it is… and I'm going to spend forever showing you."


End file.
